Yugioh: Persona Gx
by MessiahMinato
Summary: What would happen if Minato was released from the seal? What would happen if he went to a world where they solved their problems through children's card game. Well you can here! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Yo there, to anyone reading this. I just hope that you guys would review this story and also tell me if you know any beta readers.**

**Also I do not own Persona 3 and Yugioh. They both belong to their proper owners.**

**Enjoy!**

All Minato Arisato could do was stare at the island in wonder from the plane. Wondering why the man, Kaiba Seto, made a school just for a children's card game.

Sometimes he even wonders if the man was sane. I mean really, did he not have a better way to use his money rather than to spend it on card games?

He would also like to blame Pegasus for tricking him to go to this school.

'_Duel Academia, huh?' _thought the blue haired teen as he turned away from the window and fixed his blue jacket.

Minato sighed and continued to listen to "Burn My Dread" on his MP3.

Thank God he still had it after he was freed from the seal.

Anyways, Minato also noticed how biased, the millionaire was as well.

The ones who were considered delinquents or just plain duelers went to Osiris Red.

The ones who were intelligent or average duelers went to Ra yellow.

Finally the ones who were superior duelers or were just plainly rich went to Obelisk Blue.

All Minato could think of was that Kaiba was still a little jealous of Yugi.

Finally after two hours of flying in the plane, they landed on the island.

Minato then smirked.

He hoped he would find a good duel here. After his battle with proctor for the entrance exam, he wanted to find a better opponent.

That's when he realized something.

'_My God, I'm turning into Akihiko senpai!_' thought the worried teen as he heard a chuckle at the back of his head.

'_**Indeed you are, Fool. Indeed you are,' **_said his first ever persona, Orpheus. Incidentally he was one of his best cards and his duel spirit.

'_Quiet you'._

Minato tuned out his personae/spirit monster and continued to listen to the speech of the principle, Samejima.

While doing that, he scanned the crowd, looking for potential duelers.

First of all there were two Osiris reds, a boy with teal hair, like Fuuka, and another male that had two different shades of brown hair. What caught his attention of the two was the kuriboh that was next to the brunette's head.

'_**Interesting,'**_ said Orpheus, as Minato continued to search for more good duelists.

He then noticed two Obelisks blue in his year.

One was a blonde female who wore fingerless gloves and the usual Obelisk blue girl uniform. Let's also say she was well off in the chest department.

'_She's pretty cute,'_ he thought.

'_**Gooo to herrrr~,' **_Minato heard Mara say.

'_Be quiet you perverted dick monster," _Minato replied with a mental sigh.

'_**...**__**Fuck you.'**_

Then there was a black haired boy right next to her. This one wore an air of confidence and arrogance around him.

The blue haired teen knew he would not like him one bit.

'_**Just like Thanatos,'**_ commented Orpheus.

'_**FUCK YOU, ORPHEUS!' **_yelled the offended death god.

Another thing he forgot to mention was that most of his personae were his duel spirits.

Again, Minato decided to tune the two out to search for more competition.

The only interesting dueler from Ra was a sleek, black haired boy.

If he remembered right from the proctor exams, he was Misawa Daichi. He had the strategist look to him.

If Minato remembered right, he was also the golden boy of Ra.

The blue haired teen noticed that the principal finally finished his speech and saw the crowd disperse.

Minato decided to go and talk to the genius of Ra.

"Hey there," greeted the Persona user, as he called out the genius. Misawa turned around and saw Minato calling out to him.

That's when he remembered.

"Your Minato Arisato are you not? The one who uses a one of a kind deck and has trained with Pegasus," commented the genius as went to greet the obelisk teen.

Minato smiled and said, "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Misawa Daichi, genius of Ra. It is a surprise that you knew me. Anyways, I came here just to say we should hang out tomorrow."

Misawa looked surprised.

"You, an Obelisk blue who is also considered a prodigy in dueling, wants to 'hang out' with a person from Ra?"

Minato scoffed.

"I really don't care about the status or anything. I just wanted to meet and talk to you. Besides, I just want to duel great trainers and you seem like one."

In Minato's mind all he thought was that he was becoming his training freak senpai. It was also sad that his persona were agreeing with him.

Misawa scrunched his face and thought and after a few seconds Misawa nodded his head and said, "I would be delighted to."

The two conversed with each other about dueling and strategies before Minato left and said good-bye to the Ra student.

After a few minutes of strolling around the campus, he decided to go back to the dorms, which thankfully he asked Misawa where it was, and saw the two Osiris reds and that one arrogant Obelisk blue with his lackeys.

When he was about to go them he heard the arrogant one speak.

Minato decided to watch and see what happens.

So he quickly ran to the nearest tree and hid while watching them.

"You Osiris loser aren't allowed here. This is the Obelisk blue dorms!" yelled the arrogant blue.

"So what?" asked the innocent looking brunette Osiris.

"So what?! So… Wait… You're that guy who beat Professor Chronos!" yelled the black haired teen.

The brunette looked confused before asking, "The one with the purple lipstick?"

The back haired teen's eye twitched and yelled, "Yes him!"

"Oh, well he wasn't that hard to beat. Well how about you? Do you want to duel?" asked the brunette with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Aniki!" shouted the shorter Osiris red.

"Do you know you're even asking to duel? This is Manjoume san! He's been an elite at dueling since elementary!" shouted one of his lackeys.

'_**Wait… There's an elementary school for dueling…BWHAHAHAHAHA!' **_cried Thanatos as he burst out laughing.

His other personae agreed, either laughing out loud or simply chuckling. Hell, even Helel and Messiah chuckled a little.

When Minato decided to tune out his personae, he apparently missed a lot of the conversation.

"Alright, let's duel then. Right here, Right no…" before he could say anymore, the black haired Obelisk was cut off.

"What are all of you doing?" asked a feminine voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the busty blonde Minato saw earlier.

Manjoume smiled.

"Asuka san! I was just about to beat these two Osiris losers and show them there place," said the black haired teen.

Asuka, turned her gaze to him and said, "The welcoming party is about to start. You should go now."

Manjoume frowned and left with his two lackeys.

"You guys shouldn't mess with Manjoume and his group," said the blonde after the Obelisk boys left, "They're a lousy bunch."

The brunette smiled and said, "Thanks! I'm Judai Yuki and this is Sho Marufuji."

The teal haired one bowed with a blush on his face.

Asuka smiled, before saying, "I am _Asuka, Asuka_Tenjouin. You better go. The welcoming party for Osiris red is about to start."

The two reds blinked before running off and saying thanks.

Asuka raised her brow in confusion before yelling, "I know you're there. You can come out now."

Minato was surprised.

So he came out from behind the tree and strolled over to the blonde.

"I'm surprised. I can't believe you knew I was here," Minato said, praising her.

She quickly blushed before recomposed herself.

"Actually I saw you sneak behind the trees," she said while Minato just sweat dropped.

The blunette sighed before saying, "So there's a party, right?"

Asuka nodded.

Minato smiled and asked her, "So, would you be kind enough to let me join you?"

The blonde scoffed.

"You're going to have try better than that to 'woo' me, but sure."

Minato smirked before saying, "Names Minato Arisato by the way."

Asuka gave him a small smile before leaving, with him on tow.

**After the party**

When the party ended, Minato decided to take a stroll, sneakily passing the dorm teachers.

'_**My God, that Chronos guy was butt fugly'**_ said Satan as Samael snickered in agreement.

And for once, Minato agrees with them.

As the minutes flew by, Minato gradually became bored.

Just as he decided to go back to the dorms, he saw something very interesting.

He saw Asuka heading to the dueling arena.

Minato, curious of what she was doing, tailed behind her.

As he was tailing her he also saw some security gaurds around.

'_**This is not good, Master Minato,' **_said Messiah as Minato nodded.

When she finally stopped, he saw the reason why. It seemed like the Osiris red Judai and the Obelisk blue Manjoume duel.

"It seems you know what you are doing, Yuki san," said Asuka as she came into their view.

"A-Asuka san!" squeaked the small boy that follows Judai around.

Minato decided it was time to show himself.

"I'm here as well."

All four of the duelers faced him, surprised to see him there.

"Arisato san?" asked the blonde, surprised to see him here.

Minato nodded before saying to the two duelers, "I believe it's time to go. I saw some guards heading over here."

The group looked surprised before turning serious.

"Well, I'll rake care of _my _win," the black haired boy said.

"It was a draw!" argued the brunette.

"With no monsters on the field, yea right. Well see you losers, Asuka san," he retorted leaving the area.

The brunette watched him leave before sighing, "I wish I could of played my last card."

Asuka raised her brow and said, "And lose? That would mean losing your best card as well."

Judai chuckled before showing the last card he had he had drawn in his hand.

When Asuka read it, she adopted a surprise look before smirking.

"Interesting… Anyways, I need to go. Not want to be caught you see. Want to come along, Arisato san?" asked the blonde, to which the blunette nodded his head.

As they were leaving Minato asked, "What was the card?"

Asuka smirked once again before saying, "Monster Reborn."

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone to the second installment of Yugioh Persona GX**

**Anyways I don't own Yugioh or Persona Series and they belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Minato yawned as class went on and on. Hell, he even wondered why he was here. They were taking a class for children's card game…

A CHILDREN"S CARD GAME!

"…Quick Magic, Ritual Magic, and Field Magic," he heard Asuka say.

'_Wait… What happened?'_ Minato asked his Persona mentally. _**'They were talking about the different type of duel cards.' **_Alice was the one to answer.

'_Huh, haven't heard from you in a while. Anyway thanks Alice.' __**'Will you die for me?' **_She sounded hopeful.

Minato deadpanned mentally and said, _'Bad Alice. No death.'_

She didn't answer him for a few seconds before saying, _**'…Baka.'**_

The blue haired teen smirked a little before returning to the lesson.

"Now then…" Minato turned his attention to the teacher, Professor Chronos," Signore Marufuji!"

"Yes s-sir!" shouted Sho, as he stood up quickly.

The very ugly, feminine male teacher (in the words of Jack Frost) then said, "Explain to us what field magic does."

"U-uh…. F-field magi-ic i-is… u-uh," stuttered the boy as he tried to answer the question.

"A elementary kid could answer this!" an Obelisk student said.

The Obelisk section started to laugh, barring himself and Asuka, and a few Ra students snickered but very quietly. Thankfully Misawa stayed quiet.

Judai though said to Sho, "It's okay Sho. Just study more next time." Sho just stayed frozen in embarrassment.

Professor Chronos looked at Sho, smiling at the boy's reaction and said to him, "You may sit."

Sho sat down embarrassed.

The professor sighed in mock shame and said, "You can't even answer a basic question. As expected of an Osiris red."

Many of the Osiris frowned at the comment.

Judai stood up suddenly and innocently said, "But sensei, I'm in red, and I beat you in dueling."

Cue the blank silence.

Then, Professor Chronos started to grind his teeth on his handkerchief, trying to stop an outburst.

"Mamma Mia!" he said as he failed to hold it in.

The Osiris reds, as well as some of the Ra's and Obelisks, started to laugh at the professor's reaction.

Minato smiled in amusement at the reaction.

After class, Minato tried to skip his next class, which was Alchemy and had no way any relations to a card game, but was stopped by Asuka who scolded him and dragged him to the class. Besides Sho helping the teacher, Daitokuji, find his cat, Pharaoh, the class went relatively well.

After that class, he and Asuka were walking together. As Minato read his schedule he then asked Asuka, "What does Gym class have to do with dueling?"

Asuka completely stopped in the middle of the hallway, which luckily had no students, and adopted a thinking look to her face. She then said, "I honestly have no idea."

The blue haired teen sighed and waved her good bye and went to the locker rooms.

**At the Gym**

'_Why did I not skip?' _Minato asked himself as he watched the rest of the males talk with each other.

'_**Because that busty blonde would scold your pansy ass,' **_Thanatos said, as well as insulting him.

'…_Samael, megido his ass. Satan megidola it as well.'_

"_**Got it,"**_ responded the two.

'_**Hold on. Wait you two… Can we just talk this OOOUUUUTTT!' **_he yelled the last part as he was blasted by the two.

Minato smiled and looked around to see if he knew anyone here. He saw that Misawa was in this class and that one Osiris, Judai, was there as well.

'_Now where's the other one?' _thought the blue haired teen as he noticed the teal haired one was not here.

His thoughts were interrupted when a woman who looked to be in her twenties arrived.

She had maroon- colored hair with a spike hanging over the right side of her face. She had dark gray eyes and wore a lilac and white uniform with the Academy emblem on the right side of her jacket. She also had silver earrings and a shade of lipstick the same as her hair.

'_**She also has huge breast,' **_commented Mara, who had a perverted look on his face. Most of the male persona giggled pervertedly, sans Orpheus, Helel, and Messiah.

'… _Alice you may,' _he said mentally, knowing what she wanted to do. _**'DIE FOR ME!' **_she yelled. Little seconds later, all he could hear was screams of agony.

**At night…**

Minato walked around the Obelisk dorms, making sure not to get caught, as he thought about the things that happened today.

He had fun hanging out with Misawa, talking about strategies and other stuff. He got to talk with the two Osiris red's, with the brunette challenging him to duel, to that he declined respectfully. He also had fun talking with Asuka and her friends.

All in all it was a fun day.

As he was walking around, he saw a shadow coming out from an open door. Quickly hiding, he saw it was the gym teacher. He watched as she left and quickly went to see what happened.

What he saw surprised him.

He saw Momoe and Junko, Asuka's friends, sitting on a tied up Sho. He also noticed that Asuka was there as well.

"Well what are you girls doing?" asked Minato with a small, amused smirk on his face.

The girls and Sho looked up and saw the blue haired teen staring down at them.

"What are you doing here Minato san. Wait were you planning to peep on us as well?" asked Junko with a glare on her face.

Minato shook his head and replied, "Nope, I was walking around the dorm and saw Ayukawa sensei walking out from here."

The girls nodded their heads in understanding before Asuka asked, "Arisato san, would you like to duel with me?"

He blinked in surprised and responded with another question, "Why?"

"Well we contacted this Osiris red's friend, Judai, but knew it was going to take him a while to get here. So just to pass the time, would you like to duel?"

Minato adopted a thinking look, before nodding his head.

A few minutes later, both were outside the dorm with duel disk in their hands.

"You ready?" Minato asked with a cocky smirk. Asuka gave a similar smirk and said, "Yes."

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p>Minato: 4000<p>

Asuka: 4000

* * *

><p>"Ladies first… Draw!" Asuka said, drawing a card from her hand.<p>

"I summon Etolie Cyber!"

A humanoid red and blue creature appeared that had an attack of 1200.

"And I place one card face down and end my turn."

Minato drew a card, and then said, "I summon Persona-Jack Frost!"

A small snowman creature dressed like a joker appeared. [At: 1400/ Def: 1800]

"Nice to meet you, He- ho!" the creature said. Everyone, sans Minato, was surprised to hear it speak.

"Now, Jack Frost, attack her Etolie Cyber! Bufula!"

Jack Frost started to blow out cold winds at the dancer.

Asuka smiled at his rookie mistake and said, "I reveal my trap card, Double Press!"

All of a sudden Jack Frost's attack went directly to her.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p>Minato: 4000<p>

Asuka: 2200

* * *

><p>Asuka shuddered a little, before placing the same smirk on her face.<p>

"My trap allows the monster to attack it's opponent directly. Also my monster is able to increase its attack by 600 when attacking directly."

The monster spin kicked him in the chest.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>Minato: 2200<p>

Asuka: 2200

* * *

><p>Minato looked at Asuka and gave her a smile and said, "Great strategy, Asuka san. I end my turn."<p>

"Thank you," she drew, I summon Blade Skater in attack mode." Another creature in duo colors of violet and white with blade skates on it's arm appeared. "Now I use the magic card, Polymerization, to fuse the two to become Cyber Blade!" This time a bladed woman of red and violet with violet hair appeared. [Atk: 2100/Def: 2200]

"Now attack his Jack Frost!" she commanded as the creature attacked his.

* * *

><p>Minato: 1900<p>

Asuka: 2200

* * *

><p>"As expected of Asuka-sama!" Momoe said.<p>

"You can beat him!" Junko followed up.

"I end my turn," Asuka said with a victorious smirk.

"Don't think you can easily beat me," said Minato with a serious expression.

He then drew a card. "I summon Persona- Nekomata in attack mode," he said, as a female creature with brunette hair appeared. It had a white fur coat and tail. Black leggings. Half her face was white and the other black with whisker marks. Her ears appeared to be cat shaped. [Atk: 1900/ Def: 1600]

"Now I use the equip spell card Beast Fangs and use it on Nekomata, who gains 300 more attack points."

"I also place a card face down and end my turn," he finished.

"Your not going to attack," she asked, confused, as well as the others.

Minato replied, "I know that cards special ability, so I won't attack."

Asuka seemed surprised, before drawing a card and saying, "I use the equip spell card, fusion weapon which brings Cyber Blade attack points to 3600. Now, attack his Nekomata!"

"I use the spell card, Counter!" the blue haired teen yelled as a shield of glass appeared.

When the creature hit it, it deflected the attack.

"This spell card not only stops your attack phase, but I also receive no damage and Nekomata is not destroyed."

Asuka frowned and said, "I end my turn."

"You can beat him Asuka-sama!" "Yea, you're an elite. He's just a nobody!" yelled both of Asuka's followers.

Minato started to hear yelling in his mind.

'_**Let me at those…HUSSIES! How dare they insult us…. And in front of our faces!'**_ yelled Succubus in his mind.

Ignoring her rants, Minato drew a card.

He smirked.

"I use the spell card, Monster Reborn!" He yelled as Jack Frost appeared. Asuka was confused, "What can you do with those two, they are still weaker than Cyber Blade?"

"Let me finish first, then you will see," Minato replied, "Now, I sacrifice Nekomata to summon Persona- Pyro Jack!"

Nekomata combusted into flames as a floating jack-o-lantern head appeared. It had a witches hat and cloak. It also held a lantern in its hand. [Atk: 2300/1800]

Everyone there still had a confused look, until Asuka remembered something.

Minato noticed the look on her face and smirked.

"Now," he started, "I reveal my face down card!" the card flipped open to reveal it to be a spell card.

"Jack Bros!" he finished as both his creatures disappeared in smoke. It showed them together with a microphone in front of them.

"Hey bro He-He, what is two plus two," asked Pyro Jack, surprising everyone, besides Minato.

"What He-Ho?" Jack Frost asked.

"FISH HE-HE!"

Everyone slapped their hands on their foreheads. Hell even Asuka's Cyber Blade did as well.

But when it did, it disappeared!

"Wait, what happened!?" Asuka asked surprised to see her monster gone, but knowing why his dueling strategy was familiar.

Minato smirked in victory, before saying, "The affect of Jack Bros. is that all of the opponents monster are destroyed in battle. Now attack her directly Jack Bros!"

Both Pyro and Jack Frost flew/ran at her, head butting her as well.

* * *

><p>Minato: 1900<p>

Asuka:0000

* * *

><p>Asuka held her head in pain.<p>

"Asuka-sama!" yelled both Momoe and Junko.

Asuka stood up, waving off her friends and looked directly to Minato.

"I remember you now. Minato Arisato, also known as Makoto Yuki. Known to beat Pegasus in a duel and tie with Kaiba. Also, one of your most well known moves is Jack Bros. Am I right?" She asked, surprising everyone here.

Minato gave her an impressed smirk and nodded. He then said, "I believe I see your next challenger. Well I better go. Good bye girls, Sho san."

When Minato turned around, he said, "Also, good job Asuka san. I would also like to have another duel with you later on. You're the perfect challenger I need."

Asuka blushed at the compliment and the girls started to tease her.

Minato, being as dense as he is, minded nothing of it and left.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
